


Cas’ Top 13 Favourite Songs.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: A very mixtape Christmas. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mixtape, i live for the mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello, this is the first work of the '' A very mixtape Christmas.'' series I wrote a year ago, because something as special as the mixtape must be celebrated and never forgotten. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! ❤





	Cas’ Top 13 Favourite Songs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first work of the '' A very mixtape Christmas.'' series I wrote a year ago, because something as special as the mixtape must be celebrated and never forgotten. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! ❤

‘’ You have to help me.’’ Cas tries to ignore the way Sam is staring at him. ‘’ Please’’.

‘’Can you tell me what you want again?’’ Sam says after a beat.

‘’You have to explain me how to put music in this’’ He taps the cassette that he has left on the table with the tip of his finger, he spent a whole day looking for this, a new cassette, so he has already lost his patience, he just wants to do the thing, it shouldn’t be so difficult. ‘’ Dean gave me one with his favourite Led Zeppelin songs,’’ Sam coughs, a cough that does a really poor job at hiding his laugh, Cas decides to ignore it, ‘’so I want to make one for him, with my favourite songs. It’s a gift, for christmas’’. Because that’s what humans do, give each other presents for christmas, he is sure Dean will love it, if Sam stops laughing and helps him, of course. ‘’What is so funny about this?’’ Sam stops laughing, but he’s still smiling. Sam shakes his head before gesturing Cas to sit down besides him.

‘’Okay, do you uh, ‘’ He scratches the back of his neck, suddenly looking uncomfortable, the same way he looks when he is trapped in the middle of a discussion between Cas and Dean. ’’ I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with an angel.’’ He mutters. ‘’ Do you know what a mixtape mean? What someone wants to say when they give another person one of this?’’ Cas looks at him, confused. ‘’No, of course you don’t, I wonder why Dean didn’t explain it to you’’ He huffs. ‘’Sometimes, people give them to someone special as a way to say they like them.’’ Before Cas can talk Sam raises his hand. ‘’ Let’s make this clear. They usually like that person like more than a friend.’’ 

Oh.

‘’A romantic gesture.’’ He looks at the cassette in front of him, the weight of the one Dean made for him close to his heart. Sam nods, a little knowing smile plastered on his face. ‘’Oh.’’ 

‘’You give that person a little piece of you, something you really like, they can be songs that remind you of that person or just something you want them to have, so they won’t forget about you.’’ Cas nods slowly, he will never forget about Dean, never, but truth be told, every time he listens to the music when he is away he feels at home, like he was in the impala, windows open, music blasting out the speakers, Dean singing to it, turning from time to time to look at Cas, with a big and relaxed smile on his face. He looks younger in that moment, without the weight of the world upon his shoulder, and Cas can’t help but fall in love with him once again. Of course he is in love with Dean, he just never imagined he would deserve to be love back by his wonderful human. He smiles softly. 

‘’So are you going to help me then?’’ Sam looks at him, eyes wide.He quickly recovers smiling brightly.

‘’Of course’’ Sam pats him on the shoulder.’’ Let’s get to work.’’

* * *

 

Christmas day finally arrives, the three of them exchange presents, they haven’t decorate the bunker, but they spent the night before watching films together, drinking beer and eating popcorns. 

‘’I have something for you Dean’’ Cas’ voice is lower than usual, his hands fidgeting nervously with the small object in his hands, the cassette wrapped in a bright green paper. Sam gets comfortable on his chair, smiling, and stares at them, like he is watching his favourite show on tv. Dean smiles softly and reaches for the present.

He tears up the paper carefully and his smile grows wider when he see what’s inside. In his hands now a cassette with something written on Cas’ neat handwriting:

_ ‘Cas’ top 13 favourite songs’ _

Dean looks down, his ears turning a shade of red, he looks really cute like that, not that Cas is going to say anything.

‘’Sam helped me a little bit with my present.’’ He says instead, waiting for Dean to look at him. Dean nods, turning even redder. 

‘’I told him you like Shake it off so don’t be surprised if there is something by Taylor Swift there.’’ Sam jokes, trying not to laugh at his brother. 

‘’Shut up Sammy.’’ He glares at his brother and Sam raises his hands before getting up and leaving them alone. 

‘’There is none of that.’’ Cas says serious, Dean laughs softly and finally looks at him, their eyes locking in that way that makes Cas’ heart stop. 

‘’I know Cas. Thank you so much buddy.’’ He gets up. ‘’ Would you like to, I don’t know, listen to it with me in the impala?’’ Cas smiles and nods, letting Dean lead the way until the hunter stops to walk by his side, his arm around Cas shoulders.

They finally reach the car and Cas slides into the leather seat while Dean prepares everything, soon the music starts, filling the comfortable something between them. The quiet sound of a guitar that always makes Cas feel calm.

‘’Who is he?’’ Dean says quietly, afraid of ending the magic of this simple moment share between them.

‘’Johnny Flynn’’ Cas answers, closing his eyes, enjoying the moment. ‘’ There is some classical music too, and some of your favourite groups.’’

‘’Nothing weird then?’’ Dean teases, Cas opens his eyes again turning to look at him. ‘’ No yodeling or gregorian chant?’’ Cas shakes his head, clearly amused.

‘’Of course not, nothing weird. I promise.’’ They fall into silence again, just enjoying the mutual company.

A few moments go by, then,

‘’I know what a mixtape means, Dean.’’ Cas suddenly says, Dean coughs a little.

‘’What do you mean Cas?’’ His voice sounds a little strangled.

‘’I want you have something that is mine, something that I like, so you can remember me when I’m not here with you.’’ Cas explains calmly.’’ And that I like you too, I like you as something more than as a friend or a brother.’’ He nods, happy to have left all of this out. He looks at Dean, but the hunter isn’t looking back at him. Dean stares at the wheel for a moment, breathing fast, his face red again. He nods to himself and carefully, slowly, stretches his arm pulling Cas closer to his body. The angel follows and sighs contently, letting his head fall against Dean's shoulder, smiling and closing his eyes when he feels a kiss on the top of his head.

‘’Yes Cas, I like you too, not like a friend, not like a brother. I like you.’’ Dean says quietly.

They stay like that until the music stops, and Cas couldn’t be happier, a new beginning right in front of them, he just wishes they could stay there forever, away from the world, away from everything, just the two of them listening to some music.


End file.
